The present invention relates to a clamping device for panel-like elements portable along a top and bottom guide rail, said elements being fitted with guide means mounted on the top and bottom edge of an element, said guide rails being provided with an element pivoting point, at which the element is pivotable relative to a pivot spindle constituted by a guide means on the top edge of the element and a guide means on the bottom edge of the element, at least one of the guide means, which constitute the pivot spindle, being adapted to set in a clamped position in the guide rail as the element is pivoted relative to said pivot spindle.
The above type of structures are used e.g. in balcony glass panels, whereby, if desired, the glass panels can be turned aside one by one and pivoted e.g. through 90.degree. relative to a vertical pivot spindle.
In one such prior known system, the pivot spindle has a flattened portion which enters into a guide slot provided with circular extensions (FIGS. 2a, 2b). Thus, when turning a panel-like element for pivoting the spindle at an extension, the spindle is no longer capable of moving forward or backward. If, for example, due to structural tolerances, the spindle and its flattened portion are not completely within the circular extension when turning a panel-like element, a corner of the flattened portion collides with the guide edge. In order to avoid the collision in all circumstances, it is necessary to use a sufficiently loose clearance. However, the result of this is an unsteady structure.